


Together

by Hekairen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Fighting, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kippen Siblings, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekairen/pseuds/Hekairen
Summary: T.J. and Cyrus get into a huge fight, can they make up?A/N: I know the last episode just aired, but bear with me, we cannot let this fandom die!





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am Hekairen or Mo, whichever you prefer, as you can see this is my first fic in this fandom and I am so happy to be sharing it with y'all, I hope you like it!

They sat in silence on the full bed, this had been their biggest fight yet.

They were in T.J.'s room, his parents had gone out after having a small family celebration and Amber had gone out on a date with her boyfriend.

The sun had already set and the only light in the dim room was from the corner lamp in T.J.'s poster infested room.

T.J. was sitting up against the mahogany headboard of his bed, his right knee drawn up, lazily scrolling through his social media, pointedly ignoring all the celebratory posts and congratulations aimed his way. He was dressed comfortably in a white cotton t-shirt and soft grey sweatpants, his hair sitting limply on top of his head from his earlier shower.

Cyrus sat at the end of the bed, cradling his head in his hands, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. There had been too much screaming from both of them. 

He had forgone his usual preppy attire for a warmer cream jumper with brown pants. He had removed his shoes upon arriving an hour ago leaving him in his fuzzy argyle socks.

"Please, say something," Cyrus pleads looking up at T.J. his eyes red and puffy from his earlier crying, but T.J. continues scrolling through his phone as if he wasn't even there.

"I know what I did and I am so sorry. I just...I nee-just please say something...or at least look at me, please," His voice brittle, eyes filling with tears.

"What do you want me to say, huh? It's okay? It doesn't really matter?" T.J. speaks up not even bothering to look at him. "Cause you know what it's not okay, it does matter. At least to me, it does," He grumbles the last part.

"It does matter to me, and I am so sorry I forgot...it's just been a hectic week wi-"

"With all what, huh?" T.J. cuts him off, his tone annoyed. "With all the time you've been spending with your friends, away from me! I'm your boyfriend, we haven't spent time together in weeks because you're always too busy doing who knows what with your little friends. And the one chance you have time for me you completely forget and abandon me!" He practically screams, his head snapping up at him, green eyes alight with anger.

Cyrus flinches, "I didn't abandon you!" The tears begin falling.

"Oh yeah! Then what do you call being left alone with no support whatsoever? 'Cause that sounds like the definition of 'abandon' to me!" T.J. argues loudly, lowering his head once more.

"I didn't mean to, okay? Time slipped away and when I realized the time it was too late, that's why I came here looking for you to apologize," He tries, the tears flowing like crystal waterfalls down his cheeks.

"Well an apology won't make it any better, you weren't there and that's it," T.J. growls.

"I know, but I didn't mean to miss it, I wanted to be there honest! I just got carried away," He tries explaining, he didn’t wanna fight again.

T.J. continues looking at his phone before chucking it at the black bean bag in the corner of his room, hard.

"Carried away? You were at Buffy's game, cheering her on when you promised to be at MY ceremony, cheering ME on!" He rages, looking up in annoyance.

"I know, I know, and I feel terrible and if you can't forgive me, I understand. Just know that I am so sorry." The tears continue to fall, but T.J. ignores them, looking back down at his clenched fists, the knuckles turning white.

He wants to hurt something, bad.

Cyrus begins crawling over to T.J., on all fours, before settling on his lap, the tips of his chestnut hair gently grazing T.J.’s chin. T.J. had hit his first growth spurt during Freshman year of high school and continued growing just now standing a little over 6’0" towering over Cyrus’ petite 5’4” frame.

"Just please, look at me," Cyrus pleads in anguish.

But T.J. refuses, keeping his head low, staring down at his fists.

"Please please, please! T.J. please!" Cyrus begs helplessly, shaking him gently by the shoulders, as his tears continue streaming. No reaction, he didn't even try pushing Cyrus off him. He was really angry. When T.J. was really angry he didn’t like touching anyone

Undeterred, Cyrus gingerly lifts his small, soft hands to grasp at T.J.'s jaw, trying to prompt him to lift his head without force. When that didn't work, he lowered his head trying to look at T.J.s face.

"Please," He breathes out softly, closing his eyes and leaning their foreheads together as best as he could.

Very timidly he pokes out his tongue to lick at T.J.'s lips, carefully, knowing that always got a reaction from him.

"Please," He whispers brokenly, softly pressing his lips against T.J.'s.

He gasps softly, his eyes widening when T.J. begins kissing him back, before fluttering shut, mewling when T.J. runs his tongue over Cyrus' lips.

T.J.'s large hands run up Cyrus' thighs before grasping firmly on to his hips, while Cyrus' slender hands slowly slide down T.J.'s jaw and neck before gripping onto broad shoulders.

Cyrus lets out a quiet moan as T.J. nibbles softly on his bottom lip, causing T.J. to pull back, gone was the look of indignation being replaced by something Cyrus could only name as; desire. His eyes darkening. Cyrus has never moaned before, sure, they had made out before, but Cyrus had always only ever mewled or whined. This was T.J.'s first time hearing such an obscene sound come from Cyrus' pretty little mouth, no matter how quiet. And boy did it do things to him.

Ignoring the mortified look on the Cyrus' face, T.J. growls, diving back in and attacking Cyrus' lips with more nibbles just to hear those beautiful noises that made his blood travel south. His long fingers digging painfully into Cyrus' hips, causing him to gasp out and T.J. wasted no time slipping his tongue past swollen lips.

His hands unconsciously pulling Cyrus up higher onto his lap, eliciting another gasp from him as he felt T.J. hardening beneath him, his hold on T.J.'s shoulders tightening as he pressed himself closer to T.J.. Heat quickly pooling in his lower abdomen.

T.J. felt big.

They pulled apart, panting heavily, a thin sliver of saliva connecting them.

Cyrus glowing gorgeously in the dim light, a beautiful pink flush coloring his cheeks, his doe eyes dark, rimmed red and half-lidded, long lashes clumped together, dusting his tear-stained cheeks with every blink, and his lips swollen red and spit-slicked. 

T.J. was too busy taking Cyrus in, failing to notice the boy leaning forward until he felt that soft little tongue licking at his lips, again. Groaning he unknowingly ground the boys hips down onto his, only noticing when said boy moaned, louder this time, arching into T.J., his head thrown back in pleasure revealing the pale column of his neck to T.J., who immediately latched on to sucking greedily.

With a loud moan, Cyrus tangles his fingers into the long strands of T.J.'s hair, pulling softly earning a low muffled groan from the older boy.

They'd never done anything like this and, boy, was it thrilling.

T.J. pulls away from the boy, staring at the array of angry red marks at the base of the smaller boys neck, teeth marks still imprinted, before leaning back in kissing each one tenderly. Cyrus mewling appreciatively. 

Pulling back T.J. gazes deeply into those sweet chocolate eyes and ever so slowly rocks their hips together watching carefully as those eyes widen before finally closing in bliss. Cyrus' red lips parting in quiet, breathy moans as he rocks along with T.J..

T.J. leans in running his tongue over Cyrus' lower lip, before taking it between his teeth and biting a little too hard earning a small whimper from Cyrus, causing T.J. to chuckle softly, sucking on the lip.

Cyrus leans in slotting their lips together in a deep kiss, wrapping his willowy arms around T.J.'s neck bringing them closer, rolling his hips down experimentally onto T.J.'s hardness loving the way the older boy gives a deep muffled groan.

T.J. slips his hands under Cyrus' jumper, running his large hands up and down the boy's sides, smiling into their kiss when he feels Cyrus shiver at the contact.

Cyrus pulls back before going back in, kissing the corner of T.J.'s plump lips and moving down to his neck leaving small deliberate kisses in his wake. T.J. sighs deeply, enjoying the feeling of his usually shy boyfriend mouthing at his neck. He runs his hands down his boyfriend's back, squeezing his bottom. Cyrus jumps at the action, but slowly relaxes as T.J. runs his hands up and down his bottom, giving light squeezes now and then.

Cyrus' hands snake down from T.J.'s neck to his arms, feeling the curve of wiry muscle, making their way down to the front of T.J.'s shirt and up underneath the soft fabric. Shy hands carefully tracing every dip and rise of taut muscle. T.J. shivers at the contact, Cyrus had never really been this bold to initiate such contact, but hey, T.J. wasn't complaining.

Soon the feeling of the boy's delicate soft hands slowly roaming over his bare skin was too much and T.J. gave a particularly hard thrust upwards into the boy, another delicious moan leaving his lovely boyfriend. 

Cyrus pulls his face away from T.J.'s neck, an embarrassing shade of red coloring his cheeks. T.J. chuckles at the look on his boyfriends face. 

"Stop," He pouts, softly.

"How am I supposed to stop when you get all flustered." T.J. nips at his lip, again, earning a small moan, "at the slightest sound you make? It's adorable," T.J. smirks.

"It's embarrassing! You know how hard it is to keep quiet when you-" He stops eyes wide.

"What? You've been keeping quiet on me, Goodman!" T.J. looks offended.

"With good reason, it's embarrassing," Cyrus says, covering up his red face.

T.J.'s face softens. "No, it's not, muffin, if anything it's downright adorable," He says, gently pulling Cyrus' hands from his face. Giving a kiss to each warm cheek and then one to each small hand.

Cyrus giggles at his boyfriend, "Please, you'll say anything just so I won't keep quiet," He pulls his hands away, crossing them over his chest.

"I'm serious, muffin. And if it means anything, I think those little moans of yours are," He pauses, his hands settling once again on his hips, giving Cyrus a heated kiss. "Hot."

At that, Cyrus feels himself fully hardening in his pants. He gives a tentative glance down between their bodies, noticing immediately the pronounced outline of T.J.'s bulge through the soft fabric of his sweatpants. His eyes widen. He’s never seen it, had never bothered to look at what went on between their bodies.

With a boldness, he doesn't know he possesses, most likely fueled by the thought that he was the reason T.J. was hard in his sweats. He carefully reaches a dainty hand to touch at the bulge.

T.J. inhales sharply as Cyrus' dainty fingers gently graze the outline, startling him. Immediately, Cyrus pulls his hand back, afraid he’s hurt his boyfriend. Looking up he sees T.J. giving him a heated look.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks meekly.

"No, I just wasn't expecting that.” T.J. exhales shakily.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't me-” “Can you do it again?" T.J. interrupts him.

"Huh?" He asks stupidly.

"Can you touch...it, again?" T.J. swallows thickly.

"Uhm," Cyrus trails off as he stares at the bulge once more. His hand reaching out, gently cupping it with his small palm, feeling T.J. tense slightly before relaxing, exhaling carefully.

Cyrus looks back up at his boyfriend, his head thrown back against the headboard, eyes screwed shut as he tries to reign in his breathing. He gives an experimental squeeze and is rewarded with a low groan and a gentle buck of T.J.'s hips up into his palm.

"More," T.J. breathes out and Cyrus can only comply as he runs his hand up and down the outline, watching as T.J.'s face contorts into one of bliss with every stroke of his hand.

Cyrus has never seen T.J. in such a state of euphoria and, oh boy, did he look stunning. He wants to always be with T.J. like this. 

T.J.'s grip on his hips tightens when he gives a particularly hard squeeze, a low groan escaping his parted lips.

"More, I need more," T.J. labors out in between breaths. 

"I-I don't know...how," Cyrus pulls back.

"Do you...do you want to know?" T.J. asks carefully, highly aware of how hesitant and shy his boyfriend is.

Cyrus looks up at him, a tentative look on his face before he looks back down at the obvious bulge T.J was sporting and then at the tent in his jeans.

He wanted to make T.J. feel good, he did, he's just never done anything like this. He was always too scared to experiment by himself so he never got urges, unless he was with T.J., but he mostly ignored them.

T.J. immediately takes notice of the look of hesitance on his boyfriend's face and quickly adds, "Uh, it's okay if you don't want too, we can take it slow or we can stop entirely."

Cyrus looks back up at him, "That's the thing we have been taking it slow. We've been together for almost three years and we've never gone this far. It's always been making out and innocent caresses, we've always stopped before it went too far. The grinding, groping, and sucking is new and exciting and I know you love it. You seem almost touch-starved, I don't know if I can give you what you want."

Cyrus grips his biceps, giving small squeezes to the hard muscle, "I-I want to make you feel good..." He trails off, looking away from him.

"Cyrus, you already give me what I want, just being with you is enough. I'll wait as long as you want me to. While I do love it, if it's making you uncomfortable or you're just not ready we can stop. I love you." T.J. gives him a soft smile, his hands softly caressing his cheeks.

Cyrus wants to cry, T.J. was so perfect. He knew exactly what to tell him to make him feel better. Cyrus feels like a terrible boyfriend, he'd never be able to match T.J.. He couldn't even keep his promise and attend his award ceremony.

How could T.J. be satisfied with him?

How could they have lasted this long?

The thoughts became too much, new tears began running like rivers down Cyrus' cheeks and onto T.J.'s hands.

T.J.'s brow furrows and a look of worry settles on his face, "Hey, what's wrong, muffin?”

Great, now Cyrus was making him worry! What kind of boyfriend was he that he did these kinds of things to his boyfriend? The person he claimed to love and was always there for him, no matter what?

The tears came down faster, a sob escaping his throat.

T.J. quickly wraps his arms around him, bringing him closer, gently shushing him. "What's wrong my love?"

Another sob escapes his parted lips, muffled by T.J.'s shirt.

"Shhh," He gently rocks them, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Cyrus looks up at him. T.J. was giving him a smile that radiated love and softness, he was so strong, he was so good. Cyrus didn't deserve him.

"I'm sorry," Cyrus says, his voice cracking.

"What?" T.J. tilts his head to the side. "What are you sorry about? You have nothing to be sorry for, You've done nothing wrong if you don't wan-" "That's not it, " Cyrus interrupts him softly.

T.J.'s brow furrows in confusion, "Then?"

"I am sorry for not attending your ceremony even though I promised. I am sorry for not spending time with you. I am sorry for everything. I-I...I don't deserve you," Cyrus finishes softly, the tears overflowing as he looks up into TJ's loving green eyes.

T.J. carefully wipes his tears away, "Cyrus, don't say that. I love you." A choked out sob escapes Cyrus' throat at those words.

"If anything I don't deserve you, I was a terrible person before I met you and the only reason I was able to overcome it and become better was because of you. You didn't give up on me. You were always there even when I tried pushing you away." T.J. kisses him lovingly, more tears.

"I love you and you love me, right?" Cyrus nods eagerly. 

"We may not be the perfect couple with the best communication, but we have love and sometimes that's all you need." TJ kisses him again. "With love, I'm sure we can work through this." 

Cyrus nods, "Do you-do you forgive me?"

T.J. gives him an award-winning smile, "Yes, I'll forgive you so long as you forgive me. I was pretty harsh earlier and you didn't deserve that." Cyrus nods, "Yes, of course." And with that, he kisses him square on the lips.

T.J. makes to pull back, but Cyrus chases his lips. Small, soft hands coming to rest on his cheeks, holding him in place. He grins into the kiss, loving the way Cyrus took control to deepen it. 

T.J. groans into the kiss when Cyrus nibbles on his lower lip. But was immediately startled when he felt two nimble hands fumbling at the elastic of his sweatpants.

He pulls back, "What are you doing?"

Cyrus looks surprised. "I want to make you feel good," He says, determination marring his face.

T.J. gives him a crooked smile. "Are you sure? You're doing this because you want to, not because you feel you have to?"

Cyrus nods, "I want you to feel good because of me." He looks up at T.J. shyly, his cheeks flushing lovingly.

T.J. kisses him, leaning their foreheads together, looking into his eyes he says, "I want you to feel good, too."

And with that he palms at the tent in Cyrus' pants, watching as the boy flushes a deep red above him. Breathy moans escaping his pink lips as he grips T.J.'s shoulders to steady himself.

Cyrus' hands slide down to the elastic of T.J.'s sweats slipping inside feeling their way until they feel the hard outline of T.J.'s erection through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. It gives a little twitch at attention.

Cyrus begins palming him slowly, listening intently as T.J.'s breaths became ragged. He gives a little jump when T.J. give him a light squeeze, his pace faltering before stopping completely and getting lost in the feeling. He never knew it'd feel this good.

His forehead came to slowly rest on T.J.'s shoulder, trying in vain to keep from moaning too loud.

"I-it feels so good, Teejay," He drawls out. TJ smiles softly at his boyfriend, "I know it does, muffin. I'm gonna make you feel so good," He whispers into his ear.

Cyrus shivers, "But what about you? You need to feel good, too, else it's not fair," He said in between moans.

"I feel good knowing you're feeling good so don't worry."

Cyrus straightens up, looking straight into his boyfriend's green eyes. "No, we either feel good together or we don't feel good at all." And with that Cyrus places his hand on T.J.'s, stopping him.

T.J. stares at him, "Alright," He concedes, removing his hand before leaning in and kissing Cyrus.

Cyrus moves in closer wrapping his arms around T.J.'s neck, the kiss quickly turning hot from the way T.J. brings their hips closer, rutting up into him. Cyrus gives a loud moan and T.J. growls in response, pulling him in closer.

Cyrus pulls away looking deeply into T.J.'s forest green eyes. "I-I...I," He trails off not knowing how to finish. T.J. looked at him, his eyes showing their concern for him. "Are you okay, Cy?" 

Cyrus gives a curt nod before swallowing thickly, "I wanna know ho-how to make you feel good."

T.J. blinks a couple of times before nodding slowly,

He carefully removes his hands from Cyrus’ hips, never once breaking eye contact, bringing them to the front of Cyrus’ pants. Cyrus gives a small nod and T.J. proceeds to unbutton the jeans, pulling them down before Cyrus gets up on the bed and slides them down the rest of the way, his socks coming off as well, as he tosses them to the floor. T.J. stares up at Cyrus with hooded eyes, taking in the newly exposed skin, all the way up to the navy boxers. He can’t help but run his callused hands up the milky, smoothe thighs, leaving goose pimples in his wake before reaching his hips and yanking him back down onto his lap and smashing their lips together in a searing kiss that leaves Cyrus moaning wantonly.

“You wanna know how to make me feel good?” T.J. asks in between kisses, Cyrus nods eagerly.

T.J. hikes him further up on his lap until his bottom is directly on top of his hard cock. Cyrus suppresses a moan as it twitches slightly beneath him. T.J. guides his hips in a gentle roll, humming lowly when Cyrus presses himself down firmly on T.J.’s clothed cock and gives an experimental roll of his hips being rewarded with a low groan from T.J. so he does it again and again until T.J. speaks up, his voice low and husky, “That’s how you make me feel good, sweetheart.”

The name has white, hot heat coiling in Cyrus’ abdomen and he can’t help grinding down hard onto T.J.’s lap, his moans getting louder until a choked off moan leaves his kiss-swollen lips from the way T.J. bucks up into him. Then his hands are up Cyrus’ jumper feeling up the smooth expanse of skin until his fingers brush past pert nipples and Cyrus is seeing stars. In a daze he doesn’t register T.J. running his hands up, slowly working the jumper up and off his body, until it’s too late and his body gives an involuntary shiver breaking his daze. He watches as T.J. stares at the flushed skin of his chest before leaning in and sucking little, red marks all over his chest making sure to pay extra close attention to his clavicle knowing Cyrus is especially sensitive there.

T.J. pulls back admiring the pretty, red marks decorating Cyrus’ heaving chest. He looks into Cyrus’ dark, hooded eyes and licks a long stripe up Cyrus’ neck before nibbling on his jaw and whispering lowly against the sensitive skin, “You look gorgeous, muffin, I could just eat you up.”

“Why-why don’t cha?” Cyrus asks in between breaths, a small smile playing on his lips as he locks eyes with T.J. whose gaze immediately darkens.

T.J. is quick to flip them around with Cyrus now beneath him panting heavily yet smiling brightly up at him. He quickly pulls off his shirt and slides his sweats off tossing them behind him.

Cyrus stares awestruck up at his boyfriend's toned chest, he’s never actually seen T.J. shirtless. This was his first time and boy did T.J. look good.

T.J. chuckles, “What? Cat got your tongue?”

Cyrus blushes, looking up at him, “No, but my boyfriend should.” And with that Cyrus reaches up and pulls T.J. down, smashing their lips together. T.J. manages to catch himself with his hands before deepening their kiss and softly sucking on Cyrus’ pink tongue, earning a delicious moan and a buckle of hips.

T.J. reluctantly breaks their kiss, huffing a small chuckle at the small whine Cyrus produces. Settling back on his haunches he gazes back at his lover, flushed a lovely pink from head to chest, quick breaths leaving his swollen, red lips, eyes glazed over and half-lidded as they gazed back at him with want, his fingertips lightly grazing the sides of his face.

He was breathtaking.

“I love you,” T.J. breathes out, leaning back in and kissing Cyrus with so much passion he was sure they’d have bruised lips after.

“I love you, too,” Cyrus moans out in between kisses, his hands lacing themselves in T.J.’s hair, tugging at the strands, earning low growls of approval as T.J. kisses his way down Cyrus’ lips and chest, nibbling every so often earning soft gasps and tugs at his hair. He sucks at each nipple loving the way Cyrus arches into him, silent moans stretching his lips.

Kissing lower and lower T.J. reaches the waistband of Cyrus’ boxer briefs, he locks eyes with Cyrus as he hooks his fingers under the band and begins to pull, meeting little resistance as they slide down his thighs and legs and thrown somewhere. Cyrus’ circumcised cock springing forth, a bead of pre-come at the pink head.

Worry gnaws at Cyrus, his thighs coming together. “I-I-I kn-know I-” he was cut short by T.J. placing his rough hands on his thighs and slowly stroking them.

“You’re beautiful.”

Cyrus doesn’t have time to react before T.J. takes him fully into his mouth. His tongue dragging up the underside of his cock as he comes up, mouthing at the head. Cyrus’ soft fingers tangling themselves in T.J.’s blond locks as he bobs his head up and down, moaning loudly as he tugs at T.J.’s hair. He’s never felt such pleasure, never knew he could. It’s intoxicating the way T.J. runs his tongue around the hard length. Cyrus feels white heat pooling in his abdomen, begging for release.

“Ugh, Teej...ah,” He moans, arching his back, a little.

A whine leaves him when T.J. pulls off, a knowing smile on his spit slick lips.

“Wha-why?” Cyrus breathes.

“That’s not how I’m gonna get you off,” T.J. replies, his hand caressing Cyrus’ cheek. Eyeing his parted lips, as they pant for air, before hooking his thumb on the corner of his mouth and pulling, just slightly.

Cyrus looks like a wet dream come alive leaning up against the headboard, pink chest heaving and love bitten, warm legs spread apart with a pretty pink cock standing at attention. It has T.J. groaning, his cock twitching in his underwear, “I want you.”

A soft moan leaves Cyrus at those words, so simple yet they held so much weight. “I...I want you, too.”

T.J. gives him an award-winning smile, leaning down and kissing him softly. He pulls away with a small bite to Cyru’s lower lip, reaching for his nightstand, pulling open the drawer, he shoves away a camera and produces a small bottle of clear lube.

“Ready?” He asks with a smirk, watching as Cyrus’ flush deepens and he gives a small nod, “Ready.”

Cyrus watches T.J. pop the cap and squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his hand, replacing the cap and tossing the bottle off to the side. Coating his fingers he slides a pillow under Cyrus’ hips, carefully bringing his hand down, circling the tight, pink ring of muscle with his index finger, watching Cyrus shiver at the new sensation. Slowly he presses his finger in, breaching the muscle up until the second knuckle. Looking up at Cyrus breathing heavily, tensing up at the intrusion. 

“Cyrus, muffin, I’m gonna need you to relax for me please,” T.J. says when he feels Cyrus tightening around him. “C’mon, I know you can do it,” He coaxes, stroking Cyrus’ inner thigh with his other hand.

Cyrus nods, trying his best to relax. The feeling of T.J.’s long finger inside of him is new, all of it is. There is a slight, burning stretch that has Cyrus squirming until it lessens and he relaxes. “Oh-okay,” He whispers, relaxing.

T.J. nods, sliding the finger out before sliding it back in slowly, all the way, watching Cyrus carefully. He continues at a steady pace and once Cyrus began moaning lowly, T.J. decides to add another finger. “I’m adding another,” T.J. grunts, staring at where his fingers disappear inside of Cyrus.

The second intrusion has Cyrus arching his back, a small yelp escaping at the stretch, the burning coming back, bringing with it a strange sort of pleasure that has him keening as T.J. continues pumping his fingers inside of him, opening him up.

“Gorgeous,” T.J. praises.

A loud moan erupts out of Cyrus when T.J. curls his long fingers inside of him, pleasure taking over the more he does it. “Ah, m-mo-more Teej, ah, please,” He begs, writhing the feeling too much as tears gather in his eyes.

T.J. stops when he sees the tears, “What’s wrong, muffin? Why are you crying?”

A small whimper leaves Cyrus’ lips, “It f-fe-feels so goo-good,” He chokes out, grinding his hips down on to T.J.’s fingers, eager for them to begin moving again.

A growl leaves T.J.’s throat at the sight of Cyrus rocking against his fingers, “Please, Teejay,” He drawls out, desperate. Reaching down he wraps his small hand around T.J.’s wrist and begins pushing T.J.’s fingers inside of him, moaning and arching as he pulls them back out and then back in, repeating the motion a couple of times before T.J. shakes his head, breaking his trance, and takes over.

“M-mo-more, please,” Cyrus cries out after a while and T.J. complies adding a third finger that has Cyrus crying out in ecstasy, “I love you.” 

T.J. continues the ministrations until he can’t take it any more and swiftly removes his fingers, pulling off his boxer briefs, a sigh of relief leaving him as his cock is finally set free. Grabbing the bottle of lube he squirts a copious amount onto his hand before coating his erection in it.

Cyrus watches T.J. in a daze, his figure blurry and fuzzy from the tears. Blinking a few times until his vision focus’ on T.J. and his actions. His eyes nearly bulging out at the sight before him.

T.J.’s erect cock in all its glory, never mind it being big, T.J. was huge and thick, purple head already leaking pre-come.

_ How is that supposed to fit in him? _

_ He’d surely be split in half. _

With bated breath he watches T.J. lazily stroke it, eyes closed and face in a state of pure bliss as long fingers wrap around the base and glide up in long, languid strokes, swirling the pre-come around the head with a low groan before gliding down.

Cyrus whimpers, supporting himself on his elbows as he continues staring.

T.J.’s eyes open, “What’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t think it’ll fit, Teej,” Cyrus whimpers, looking up at him through his lashes.

T.J. stops his strokes, “Of course it’ll fit, I prepped you unless you want to stop?”

Cyrus stares at the hard length, just the thought of it inside him scared him but excited him at the same time. With a small nod of his head, he came to a decision. “No, I wa-wanna go all th-the way.”

T.J. seemed to relax at his admission, “Okay.” He gave his cock a few more strokes, completely coating it. “Ready?”

Cyrus gives a nod, “Yes.”

With a final kiss to his lips, T.J. slings one of Cyrus’ legs over his shoulder, a small gasp leaving Cyrus at the action. 

Cyrus stares as T.J. carefully guides the head of his cock to his entrance, feeling it circle his rim before nudging it’s way inside. Cyrus moans at the stretch, three fingers was nothing compared to the real thing. T.J.’s hands settle themselves on his full hips as he keeps pushing in until the head of his coak has disappeared into Cyrus, breathing heavily he stops, he’s so tight it takes everything T.J. has to stop himself from ramming into Cyrus.

“Kee-keep go-going,” Cyrus breathes, squirming a little.

T.J. groans before slowly pushing himself inside more, watching as inch by inch his cock is engulfed by the tight heat, hissing when Cyrus unconsciously tightens around him, “Sweetheart, I’m gonna need you to relax before I go any further.”

Cyrus tries to nod, his hands gripping at the bedsheets, lifting his head he looks down at where their bodies are being joined. T.J.’s not even halfway in and Cyrus already feels stuffed. He lets his head fall back onto the pillow breathing deeply, trying to relax.

“Oh-okay,” He gasps after a few minutes of letting himself adjust.

T.J. continues slowly, breathing deeply the further he sinks in, his hands tightening their hold on Cyrus’ hips. Once he’s completely bottomed out, he exhales loudly flexing his grip on Cyrus’ hips. 

Cyrus trembles beneath him, he feels so full, he can feel T.J.’s cock twitch inside of him, the slight bulge in his lower belly proof of just how full he is. “Look, Teej, look how deep you are inside of me,” Cyrus moans, his face a beautiful pink and eyes glossy as he gently caresses the bulge. The sight has T.J. groaning deeply as he shallowly rocks his hips forward, knocking a shaky moan out of Cyrus’ plush lips.

“Wa-wait! T-T.Jay,” Cyrus whimpers, his soft hands flying to T.J.’s shoulders to keep him in place.

“So-sorry,” T.J. whispers, breathing deeply, rubbing soothing circles into Cyrus’ hips.

After a moment, Cyrus rocks his hips forward, a small moan leaving his lips, T.J. takes that as his cue, slowly pulling out until only the head of his cock remains inside and pushing back in. T.j. continues slowly and steadily, only picking up speed when Cyrus pleads for more, “Fa-faster, Teejay, ah, please!”

T.J. complies pistoning into Cyrus, groaning when Cyrus begins meeting his thrusts allowing him to go deeper earning an obscene moan from Cyrus, who quickly interlocks his delicate hands with T.J.’s strong ones, “I love you so much,” He babbles as T.J. brings their intertwined hands to either side of his face on the bed holding them there. “I love you so much, too,” T.J. replies breathlessly.

T.J. manages to maneuver Cyrus’ other leg onto his shoulder, the new angle allowing him to find that sweet bundle of nerves that has Cyrus crying out, “Ah! Teej feels so good!” As he clenches around him and T.J. makes it a point to hit that sweet spot with every thrust of his hips, loving the sounds Cyrus makes every time. 

Cyrus feels the familiar white heat begin to coil in his lower abdomen, his moans growing so loud, he’s pretty sure the next-door neighbors can hear him, but he doesn’t care, all he cares about is T.J. and the way he’s making him feel. “T-Teej, I-I feel so close,” He chokes out.

T.J. releases one of his hands, caressing his cheek lovingly before kissing him, deeply. Picking up the pace he snakes his hand down to Cyrus’ neglected cock, wrapping his large hand around it and pumping it in time with his thrusts, earning a series of shameless moans from his lover.

“You feel so good, muffin. Nice and tight for me,” T.J. groans, picking up speed.

With T.J. nailing his sweet spot with every ram of his hips, pumping his cock in time with every thrust, and talking to him the way that he is Cyrus can barely hold back, arching beautifully into him.

“All for me. Look at you so gorgeous and soft,” T.J. praises looking into those big does eyes, that are still oozing with tears of ecstasy.

“All...all for you, always. No one else,” Cyrus moans, trying to desperately keep it together.

“Mmm-more, pli-please!” Cyrus pleads, bucking up into T.J..

T.J. nods, picking up speed, each thrust hitching Cyrus up the head of the bed, his free hand pressing against the headboard to prevent himself from hitting his head against it. Lecherous moans spilling from pretty, pink lips as T.J. plunged deeper and deeper into him, until all Cyrus could feel was T.J. until all he could think about was T.J..

“Mmm, feels so good,” Cyrus moans loudly when T.J. squeezes his cock, pumping it faster. “I-I feel it, Teej, I feel you, so good.” 

“You feel divine, muffin. Mine, all mine.” T.J. kisses him softly, but with so much passion Cyrus feels weightless as T.J. keeps delivering chaste kisses.

“Ah, Teej!” Cyrus cries, arching beautifully as white heat explodes throughout his whole body clenching tightly around T.J. as he comes all over his chest and T.J.’s hand, thick ropes coating them both as Cyrus rides the pleasurable sensation.

Coming down from his high he notices T.J. has slowed down into a more languid pace that has Cyrus feeling every slide of T.J.’s cock inside of him, trembling from the overstimulation a choked out sob falls from his lips.

“Look at you, all stuffed up with my cock, taking me in like you were born for me and I for you.” T.J. continues the slow strokes of his cock entering and exiting Cyrus. “Came all over my hand and your chest, look.” He holds up his come slicked hand, rubbing his fingers together and pulling them apart, watching the sticky substance stretch between his fingers. Cyrus stares, watching as T.J. brings his hand up to his lips and proceeds to lick the come right off. “Mm, sweet, just like you, muffin.” Cyrus shivers deliciously at his words.

T.J. leans down and kisses him deeply, Cyrus tasting himself on his tongue, as T.J. finally picks up speed to a manic pace, Cyrus crying out, the overstimulation too much as he clenches around T.J. whose thrusts quickly become erratic as he nears his high. A few thrusts later have him groaning loudly as his hips stutter into Cyrus, shooting hot, thick ropes of come into Cyrus, filling him full of his come, that he feels it leak out of Cyrus and onto his own cock. He weakly thrusts into Cyrus once more, earning a weak moan from him.

They stay connected for a while longer, “I love you,” T.J. mumbles into Cyrus’ neck, pressing soft kisses along his pulse point. “I love you, too,” Cyrus whispers into T.J.’s ear, as delicate hands push back sweat-slicked hair, slowly trace his jaw.

Once their breathing has calmed a bit, Cyrus drops his legs from their perch atop T.J.’s shoulders with a whimper and T.J. pulls out of Cyrus with a groan, Cyrus wincing at the feel of come dripping out of him. T.J. watches the obscene sight of his come sliding out of Cyrus, there is still a slight bulge in his lower belly from the rest of his come that has yet to come out. Dipping his fingers into the pooling come he begins to spread it around Cyrus’ inner thighs earning a shiver from Cyrus, a soft moan passing his pretty, pink lips.

T.J. looks up at Cyrus, all spent, flushed prettily from head to toe, eyes glazed over and hooded as they stare back at him, kiss swollen lips parted, and hands lazily gripping onto the bedsheets. He was ethereal, glowing beautifully from the dim lighting in his room, “You look beautiful,” T.J. breathes in awe, he wants to capture this moment, but he’d thrown his phone into the corner of his room earlier. Disappointment begins to settle in before he remembers the polaroid camera in his nightstand drawer. Carefully, he reaches over, opening the drawer and grabbing the polaroid original, settling back he points the camera at Cyrus and snaps a quick photo.

“Wha-what was that for?” Cyrus asks, the bright light alarming him.

“I wanted to capture the moment, you look breathtaking. I want to always remember this,” T.J. explains a small smile on his lips as he waves around the film before setting it on the nightstand to fully develop. He scoots closer to Cyrus, settling his limp legs on his thighs before leaning in, cupping Cyrus’ cheek and kissing Cyrus with all the love that he could muster in that moment, Cyrus’ hand settling carefully onto his shoulders. There’s a quick flash and a ‘click’ as T.J. captures the moment, he’s too busy kissing Cyrus to notice the film falling onto the bed, carefully he places the camera down beside them and cups Cyrus’ other cheek, Cyrus’ arms wrapping themselves around T.J.’s neck, deepening their kiss.

They slowly pull apart, resting their foreheads together, breathing each other in. T.J. tucks a small tuft of Cyrus’ chocolate hair behind his ear.

“I love you,” T.J. whispers for only them to hear.

Cyrus gently strokes T.J’s jaw, smiling softly, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my lovely story! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did please leave a comment telling me so or kudos are just as sweet. 
> 
> I do take fic requests so if you would like to request something feel free to leave a comment or ask me on my tumblr @hekairen. Thank you so much and have a lovely day/night.


End file.
